Nuestro futuro
by Cloudkun7
Summary: cuándo una misión relacionada con un posible dragón une a algunos de nuestros héroes pasan cosas inesperadas
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó en un día como cualquier otro en el gremio de Fairy Tail con Gray y Natsu peleando Juvia observando a Gray desde el fondo Happy tratando de no ser rechazado por Charle (sin mucho éxito xD) y Lucy hablando con Levy

De pronto entra Erza sacando a los magos de fuego y hielo de la pelea diciendo

-dejen de jugar nos vamos de misión-

-pero Erza por qué no nos avisaste desde antes?- dijo Gray quien ya estaba en ropa interior

-deja eso de lado cubito de hielo por qué tenemos que ir nosotros contigo?- pregunto Natsu

-no seas malagradecido encima que encontré esta misión por ti Natsu-

-por mí?- pregunto confundido el peli rosa

-en un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí dijeron avistar una enorme criatura voladora no aseguro nada

pero eso suena un poco a un dragón no crees?- explico Erza

-ENCERIO! Y a qué esperamos? Podría ser Igneel o al menos saber donde se encuentra- dijo

Felizmente el dragon slayer de fuego

-en todo caso esto es para flamita qué tiene que ver conmigo todo esto?- reclamó el mago de hielo

-no me importa si vas o no haz lo que quieras hielito desnudista hey Wendy Gajeel no vienen?-

-sí no hay que olvidar que también podría ser Grandine o Metalicana tu qué dices Gajeel? Dijo Wendy

-pasó probablemente sea una criatura cualquiera, igual, si descubren algo avísenme- dijo Gajeel relajadamente

-como quieras bueno Lucy estás lista para enfrentar a un dragón?- dijo el mago de fuego

-enfrentar a un dragón yo? Y por qué?- reclamó Lucy

-bueno tu eres mi nakama lo olvidas? No iré a una misión sin ti- dijo inocentemente

-c-cierto b-bueno cuándo partimos?- contestó con un leve sonrojo

-etto cierto cuándo salimos Erza?- le dijo sonriente por arrastrar a Lucy a la misión sin saber los detalles

-mañana a primera hora ESTEN PREPARADOS- gritó pero por alguna razón se escuchaba algo

Enojada bueno más de lo usual pero pensaron que simplemente no había dormido bien

Y salió del gremio sin decir más

-vaya Erza si que estaba algo rara hoy se ha enojado sin que alguien le hiciera algo- dijo Mirajane

Desde la barra

-sí lo sé…que le habrá pasado?- dijo Natsu un tanto preocupado pero siendo Erza no creyó que

Debía preocuparse así que pensó en contarle a Lissanna que se iría sin saber por cuánto tiempo

Mientras Lucy trataba de relajarse para quitarse el sonrojo que aún tenía

-Lu-chan eres muy obvia tienes suerte que Natsu sea algo despistado pero tarde o temprano

Se enterará- dijo Levy tomando por sorpresa a Lucy y haciéndola sonrojarse un poco más

-n-no sé de qué estás hablando Levy-chan –respondió nerviosamente la maga celestial

-bueno si no quieres decirlo está bien pero tampoco trates de engañarte a ti misma-

Diciendo esto se retiro a la barra a comer algo

-… tal vez tiene razón –susurro Lucy para si misma

Mientras en otro lugar de Magnolia se encontraba una triste Erza observando el cielo

-por qué, por qué salió mal? Creía que podríamos estar solos sabía que Gray rechazaría venir

Pero no esperaba que invitará a Wendy o a…ella…Natsu… -decía para si misma

* * *

lo sé lo sé corto pero bueno es el prologo de la historia pero tranquilos que esto se pondrá interesante ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Llego la mañana tan ansiada por nuestro mago de fuego pues hoy podrían encontrarse con un

Verdadero dragón o incluso Igneel si tenía suerte no dudo en ir, antes que a ningún lugar

Por su amiga a su casa obviamente entrando por la ventando como siempre hacía

-Lucyyy levantate que se nos hará tarde –le dijo mientras el y su fiel amigo Happy entraban

-mh? *bostezo* a sí sí claro…espera…QUE HACES AQUÍ!?- le grito mientras se levanta

-pues he venido por ti a qué más? –le respondió con tono sarcástico

-bien bien me ducharé rápidamente espera afuera –bien te espero afuera del cuarto le dijo

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-afuera de la casa- le respondió rápidamente lanzándole una mirada asesina

-N-Natsu me está dando miedo –le dijo el gato mientras se ocultaba en la espalda de su amigo

Mientras se imaginaba a una Lucy gigante tratando de aplastarle

-m-mejor será salir cierto Happy –salto por la ventana sin dudarlo, al hacerlo, Happy no dudó

En usar sus alas pero no pensó en su amigo dejándole caer

-auch Happy pudiste haberme ayudado sabes? –le reclamó mientras se levantaba y sacudía

-y tu pudiste haberme pescado la cena ayer pero nooo – empezando un drama diciendo

Idioteces moviéndose de un lado a otro cuándo Erza quién pasaba por ahí de camino al gremio

Notó el escándalo que estaba haciendo el neko y se acerco mientras el peli rosa miraba hacia la

Ventana esperando que Lucy terminará

-oye Natsu que haces aquí en medio de la calle no deberías estar ya en el gremio? –

Al decir eso el dragón slayer salto del miedo que oír la voz de Erza en tu espalda era su

Idea del susurro de la muerte

-E-E-Erza s-si ya e-estaba en camino solo espero a Lucy jejeje –le respondió con miedo y una

Respiración extremadamente rápida

-ah…ya veo… bueno será mejor que vengas sabes que pasa si llegas tarde –le dijo Erza un poco

Enojada

-no…esperaré a Lucy seguro ya no tarda –dijo el peli rosa tratando de eludir el tema del castigo

-ya sabes lo que pasa si llegas tarde encima que toda está misión la organice por ti y

Llegarás tarde, malagradecido? –le dijo enfadándose aún más

-por mí?... bueno en algo tienes razón –le respondió bajando un poco la mirada

-en qué? –se veía más piadosa pero su tono de voz no estaba de acuerdo

-en lo de malagradecido, tú hiciste todo esto y no te lo he agradecido te lo quería agradecer ayer

Pero te fuiste y no creí que hubiera sido conveniente seguirte así que me lo guarde pero

Se me olvido hasta ahora que me lo recordaste…muchas gracias Erza…eres la mejor

De todas –le dijo mientras volvía a levantar la cabeza con una gran sonrisa

-a-a b-bueno no-no es nada eres mi amigo solo quería ayudarte –le dijo Erza está vez más

Tranquila y con un ligero sonrojo

-Erza le gusssssssssssssstas jiji –le dijo el neko que apenas había acabado su drama

No hubo respuesta por 2 segundos después de eso solo se vio un Happy volando

Por los aires sin necesidad de usar sus alas

-b-bueno te esperó haya – dijo Erza mientras se despedía

-si no te haré esperar mucho ya no le debe faltar nada –respondio el peli rosa

-gracias Natsu… -susurro Erza para sí misma mientras se iba, por desgracia para los dos

Lucy los veía mientras se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas fue a remojarse la cara y justo

Antes de abrir la puerto se dijo a si misma

-Erza no importa lo fuerte que seas no me rendiré –al abrir la puerta Natsu y Happy

Estaban jugando como niños corriendo por ahí

-Natsu ya estoy lista vamos rápido! –Natsu de inmediato al escucharlo empezó a caminar

En dirección al gremio pero cuándo Lucy le alcanzó le dijo

-hay que llegar cuanto antes si no queremos que Erza nos haga algo malvado –sin querer oír

Una respuesta le tomo del brazo y empezó a correr por el mismo camino que fue Erza,

El plan de Lucy parecía funcionar pues alcanzó a ver a la peli roja detrás de ellos

-Natsu será mío Erza lo siento mucho por ti –pensó Lucy al verla

-Natsu…ya veo… no debí haberme ilusionado por lo que me dijiste… -pensó la peli roja

Obviamente ni el peli rosa ni el gato azul se dieron cuenta que Erza estaba en el camino

Llegaron al gremio sin aliento pero al no estar la peli roja no podían haber llegado tarde

Así que no habría castigo le quito un peso de encima al dragon slayer por lo que se sentó

En la barra a tomar algo para refrescarse unos minutos después llego Erza gritando

-NOS VAMOS AHORA! –el tono era parecido al de la ultima vez pero en este se podía

Distinguir más la tristeza cosa que Natsu por idiotez o ignores o ambas no se dio cuenta

-pero aún falta Wendy –dijo el peli rosa

-y Charle –contestó inmediatamente el neko haciendo de nuevo un drama por su amada

-el castigo por llegar tarde es no ir a la misión, así que solo seremos Natsu Happy y yo –

-y yo, no te olvides de mi Erza –respondió la rubia con un tono retador

-cierto tu también… -dijo con pesadez en sus palabras

-bueno ANDANDO HAPPY! –grito energéticamente el mago de fuego

-AYE SIR! –respondiendo a los animos del peli rosa

-vamos Natsu juntos no hay quién nos detenga –subiendo el tono sarcásticamente para

Que cierta persona notará la indirecta, nuevamente, misión cumplida pues funciono

-um…si…andando –todo animo que tuvo por esta misión y por el alago del peli rosa se esfumaron

Al instante queriendo olvidarse de todo

* * *

bueno como les dije el anterior era solo el prologo y quería subir ya el verdadero capitulo 1 hoy y ya mañana si tengo tiempo ver si hay alguna review como

como siempre diganme como puedo mejorar ;)


	3. Chapter 3 viaje inolvidable

-NOOOOOOO NONONONO NO HAY OTRA FORMA DE LLEGAR!? –grita desesperadamente el peli rosa

-cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto? Solo sube serán solo unas pocas horas –dijo la maga celestial

-no Lucy tu bien sabes que yo no puedo subir a ningún transporte –respondió llorando

-bueno que tal sí subimos y te recuestas en mis piernas asi tu cabeza estaría en una amiga

Y no en el transporte es como si volarás con Happy está bien? Le pregunto tranquilamente la rubia

-bueno espero que funcione –dijo entrando al tren aguantando las ganas de vomitar

-…vamos –dijo fríamente Erza entrando al tren

-lo siento mucho Erza en serio me agradas pero Natsu es mío –pensó Lucy, Natsu estornudo

Y pensó que eso no era buena señal y rogaba por qué llegara Wendy sin éxito alguno

Al entrar a su cabina hicieron lo que Lucy sugirió pero sin éxito haciendo entristecer un poco

A Lucy pues pensaba que si funcionaba con el gato funcionaría con ella

-no te preocupes Lucy, Happy es mi mejor amigo desde años tu y yo aún no tenemos tanto

Tiempo de conocernos relájate todo esta bien puedo aguantar…eso espero –dijo tratando

De evitar vomitar

-bueno em iré al baño espero no te pase nada malo –salió de la cabina, al momento en que ella se

Alejo el dragon slayer se empezó a sentirse un poco peor la peli roja lo noto y se empezó a

Preocupar no solo por el estado de su "amigo" si no que al parecer no funcionaba del todo bien

Pero Lucy en efecto lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor

-e-etto N-Natsu emm bueno si c-crees que ayudaría p-puedes r-recostart-t-te en m-m-m-mi –cada

Vez le era más difícil hablar y evitar el hecho de que se sonrojaba cosa que obviamente el peli rosa

No notaba y menos en el estado en el que estaba

-bu-bueno c-creo q-que puede ayudar –decía nerviosamente y algo sonrojado

Consiguió pararse y sentarse en el otro asiento en el cuál estaba la peli roja sentada

-anda r-recuéstate –le decía la peli roja volteando hacia otro lado para ocultar su rojo rostro

-g-gracias –en el momento en el que se recostó en ella se sentía tan bien como si estuviera

En tierra firme

-wow se, se siente increíble estoy tan saludable como siempre, Lucy me hacía sentir un poco

Mejor pero con Erza, se siente tan dulce tan reconfortante me siento a salvo donde nadie

Me puede hacer daño –penso el peli rosa

-E-Erza me siento genial, como si no estuviera en el tren –le dijo felizmente el dragon slayer

-entonces…funcionó conmigo…y no con Lucy –dijo sorprendida y feliz la peli roja que como

Se le fue el sonrojo le volvió pero más leve

-eso creo b-bueno E-Erza puedo pedirte un favor? Preguntaba el peli rosa con timidez

-q-qué necesitas? Le devolvió nerviosamente la pregunta

-bueno verás me gusta más mirar a la gente a la cara cuando les hablo y crees que podría

Voltearme un poco para verte? –sonrojado enormemente y prácticamente esperando el golpe

Y el enorme rechazo de parte de la peli rojo en cambio le respondió que si podía si así

Lo prefería en ese momento se roto un poco ahora en vez de ver al otro asiento

Miraba a la cara de su compañera

-wow nunca vi a Erza de esta forma tan relajada y feliz se ve tan linda de esta forma…pero que

Es lo que estoy pensando? –pasaba una y otra vez ese pensamiento en su cabeza

-relájate te ves algo tenso Natsu –le decía la peli roja tratando de calmarlo y de esa forma

Sacándole de sus pensamientos

-tienes razón je Erza se que esto puede ser repetitivo pero…gracias –le decía con menos timidez

Que antes, se había abierto un poco más

-gracias? Por qué? –preguntaba la peli roja

-por esto, por ayudarme, mírame mi peor debilidad eran los transportes y ahora no es necesario

El troya de Wendy, solo con estar aquí…contigo –se empezaba a sonrojar un poco más

-N-Natsu yo… -no pudo terminar lo que quería decir pues la maga celestial entro por la puerta

De golpe gritando YA VOLVÍ arruinando el momento que la peli roja siempre quiso tener

-bueno Erza gracias por tu apoyo pero ahora Natsu ya puedes venir conmigo ven... –trato de

Tomarle de la mano para traerlo consigo pero el mago de fuego reacciono retirando la mano

-no Lucy la verdad, contigo me sentía bien pero…con Erza me siento perfecto –dijo inocentemente

Sin notar la dulzura en sus palabras

-oh ya veo bueno entonces quédate con Erza yo iré a ver si hay servicio a las cabinas para ver si

Nos pueden traer comida

-…lo recuperaré –susurrando silenciosamente para sí misma

Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno dijera palabra alguna solo se miraban el uno al otro, de

Vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, cuando eso pasaba solo desviaban la vista hacia algún

Otro lugar para disimular

-la vista es hermosa no crees Natsu? –dijo la peli roja para romper el silencio

-…si… lo sé –decía tranquilamente el dragon slayer

-el cielo es hermoso – trataba de continuar con ese pequeño tema para luego intentar cambiarlo

-eh? El cielo? Digo digo sí el cielo –respondió nerviosamente el peli rosa

-concéntrate concéntrate deja de mirarle su hermoso rostro y sus resplandecientes ojos con ese

Cabello escarlata que le queda tan bien…lo estoy haciendo de nuevo que demonios me pasa? –

Pensaba el dragon slayer

-en ese cielo podría estar volando Igneel –por fin encontró un tema del que de hecho quería

Hablar con Natsu pues no hablaba mucho cuando se trataba del dragón que lo crió

-lo sé, solo de pensarlo me da la esperanza de volverlo a ver –dijo el peli rosa con tal tranquilidad

Con el mismo tono en el que decía otras cosas sin importancia de verdad se había abierto a

La peli rosa

-la esperanza de volverlo a ver eh? Je me pasó algo parecido hoy…y termino bien tal parece

-espero que eso pase conmigo también…jeje sabes cosas así siempre me las guardaba para mí

Mismo el poder decírselo a alguien… se siente bien que bueno que estás a mi lado Erza –la timidez

Se le iba poco a poco paso a paso

-TRAJE COMIDA! –grito la rubia volviendo a irrumpir el momento a solas de los dos magos

-ah? A si claro la comida que fuiste a buscar…gracias Lucy –estas últimas dos palabras que dijo

Natsu lo decía tan sarcástica y pesadamente que le llego a doler un poco a Lucy lo cual obviamente

Disimulo

-etto y cómo vas a comer si estas boca arriba Natsu? –le preguntaba Erza

-no pensé en eso y…que tal si tu…me alimentas –lo decía en susurro que esperaba y solo

Oyera la peli roja desafortunadamente lo oyó también la maga celestial quien estaba a punto

De oponerse a la idea

-claro… digo para eso están los nakamas no? –respondió rápidamente antes de que la rubia

Dijera algo

-nakamas… -esta palabra resonaba en la cabeza tanto del dragon slayer como de la peli roja

-solo me querrá como a un nakama? –pensaron ambos


	4. Chapter 4 dulces sueños

Después de la comida no hubo muchas cosas importantes ya que Lucy estuvo dentro

Todo el tiempo y Erza por ninguna razón dejaría a Natsu solo con ella pues le daba un mal

Presentimiento y Natsu… bueno en vez de disfrutar su primer viaje en transporte sin sentirse mal

Se la está pasando durmiendo y así paso el tiempo hasta llegar a la ciudad de Ygdrassil

-hey levanta Natsu ya hemos llegado –le susurraba al oído para despertarlo

-mh? Ya llegamos? Aaa que bien dormí –decía Natsu pero a pesar de lo que le dijo la peli roja

El no sabía que iba en un tren de camino a una ciudad lejana

-bueno bien ya que te levantaste explícanos Erza que es lo que haremos ahora? –reclamaba la

Rubia

-bueno primero que nada deberíamos ir a rentar habitaciones a un hotel solo déjenme… -la

Peli roja no termino su frase pues empezó a buscar por todas partes

-Erza que buscas? –preguntaba el dragon slayer

-etto…creo que no traje mucho dinero jejeje ustedes no trajeron tampoco verdad? –decía riendo

Para tratar de reducir su vergüenza

-qué!? No trajiste dinero y que esperas que hagamos se está haciendo tarde –le grito la rubia

-no dije que no traje solo que no lo suficiente para 2 habitaciones y una cena y desayuno bueno

Supongo que tendremos que sacrificar la comida –dijo la peli roja como si no fuera mucho

Problema no comer por horas para Natsu

-queeee!? Sin comida!? Voy a morir! –al no estar Happy con ellos alguien tendría que hacer

Sus dramas el peli rosa decidió que sería él

-bueno haberlo dicho antes Erza no te preocupes una habitación tiene un sofá también no?

-cierto Natsu dormirás en el sofá –respondió con el mismo tono, la verdad no le importaba

Mucho si fuese la comida o que Natsu estuviera en el sofá

-buuuu es más cómoda una roca que el sofá de un hotel –a él en realidad no le importaba

Pero estar tanto tiempo con Happy le pego la costumbre de hacer drama por todo

-bueno si lo pones por comodidad…Erza no creo que te sea un problema dormir en un sofá

Después de todo llevas esa armadura todo el tiempo y no parece cómoda no creo que

Natsu tenga problemas en dormir conmigo o si? –dijo seductoramente haciendo sonrojar a Natsu

Y enojar a Erza

-….bien yo dormiré en el sofá –respondió la peli roja después de pensárselo un tiempo

-eh no Erza no es necesario solo dije eso por nostalgia a Happy no es necesario yo dormiré ahí –

Dijo el peli rosa pues no quería que ella pase incomodidades y aparte, cuando Lucy sugirió

Dormir juntos le dio un escalofriante mal presentimiento

-…no yo dormiré en el sofá tu… duerme con Lucy –sin poder responderle ella salió a buscar el hotel

En el que se hospedarían

-bien Natsu ya que ella al parecer fue a buscar el hotel que tal si damos una vuelta por el lugar? –

Dijo la rubia mientras se le agarraba del brazo

-…bueno vamos –dijo el dragon slayer quién estaba preocupado por su amiga quién se había

Comportado un tanto extraño en la anterior charla

-Natsu…no me gusta que ella trate de arrebatárteme pero…quiero que estés bien mejor

Yo pasaré incomodidad

Después de unas horas dando vueltas y vueltas a la ciudad con Lucy decidieron ir a donde

Les habían indicado estaba el hotel y buscaron a Erza

Solo les vio le dio una llave a cada uno y salió del hotel era un hecho que no quería verlos aunque

El peli rosa no se diera cuenta de eso al caer la noche llego el momento del mal presentimiento

-venga acuéstate será divertido como si estuviéramos casados jeje –al decir eso solo se escucho un

Fuerte golpe hacia la pared que le causo miedo al dragon slayer haciéndole entrar a la cama

Por puro reflejo

-así está mejor sabes… estas sabanas no dan mucho cobijo mejor será acercarnos –mientras se

Oían cada vez más golpes y más fuertes se fue acercando al peli rosa y asi pasaron unos minutos

Cuando el dragon slayer noto que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo fue hacia el refrigerador

Por algo para tomar cuándo volteo hacia el sofá donde dormía la peli roja por curiosidad

La vio sin alguna sabana o algo que le diera cobijo temblando apenas y si dormía y volteo hacia

La cama y vio que al parecer teníamos la de ella por alguna razón dudo que Lucy la hubiera

Tomado sin permiso pues ya habría venido por ella con la fuerza de mil demonios

Así que después de terminar su refresco tomó cuidadosamente una sabana (más bien parecía

Una pequeña manta) y se acerco al sofá viendo que aún había algo de espacio entonces

Se recostó a su lado despertándola desafortunadamente pues si apenas y podía dormir con el

Frío

-lo siento te desperté? –le pregunto calmadamente el peli rosa

-que haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo en la cama con…Lucy –casi gritándole pero se le

Notaba un poco de felicidad en su tono

-shhh la despertarás sabes…esa cama es muy cómoda para mi gusto prefiero un buen sofá

Con una pequeña manta jeje –le decía inocentemente mientras se empezaba a sonrojar

-jeje *se esforzaba por no reírse* ni tú te la crees –le respondió acomodándose para darle

Algo de espacio al dragon slayer

-bueno no soy buen mentiroso pero si yo soy malo imaginate a Happy jeje bueno que dices

Quieres que duerma contigo? –le pregunto con el mismo tono pero esta vez con un

Toque de seriedad

-…si si quiero pero…esa manta es pequeña también el sofá tendríamos que… -la interrumpió

El peli rosa

-lo sé, pero al menos así estaremos un poco más tibios –le susurro al oído

mientras le empezaba a abrazar y colocándose la manta asegurándose que cubra más a la peli roja que a el mismo

-…gracias Natsu tú me haces sentir especial siempre… -susurro para si misma pero el peli rosa le

Escuchó para su desgracia

-…es por qué eres especial Erza –le respondió para después cerrar los ojos y dormir pues no saben

Lo que les esperará mañana ya que Lucy solo había estado fingiendo y vio toda la escena

-mañana serás mio Natsu... -pensó con un tono decidido

* * *

bueno bueno recuerden que sigo en mis "inicios" por otra parte tengo en mente mas o menos el capitulo 6 pero no el 5 ._. veo el futuro antes que el pasado

jeje y pues recibí una review anonima no sé si quien la envio vea esto pero no planeó mucho harem la dejaré para mi siguiente fic que aún decido si será sobre

sword art online (SAO) o sobre clannad lo mas probable sea SAO pues ya me lo vi (solo el anime apenas empezaré la novela) y por celebrar su fin con el cual

me enoje pues yo quería mas xD y debido a que no e visto el after story de clannad bueno como siempre dejen review ya que eso me apoya a seguir :D

y les ruego...DISCULPADME! que la e liado y en el anterior cap era el nombre de este ejeje bueno pues nadamas le pongo uno parecido y les aviso

el anterior se suponía debía llamarse "un viaje inolvidable"


	5. Chapter 5 atardecer del amor

Había amanecido ya en la ciudad de Ygdrassil Lucy quien se había levantado antes que nadie y ni

Como culparla durmiendo en una cama uno descansa como se debe pero en un sofá sin nada de

Comodidad y "apretados" no mucho y no parecía que ninguno quisiese levantarse al ir caminando

Por la sala que era el camino hacia el baño noto la escena algo decaída

-…Natsu… hoy serás mío lo juro –pensó alentándose a sí misma

-OIGAN DESPIERTEN NO VINIMOS DE VACACIONES –les grito la rubia con intenciones obvias

-mmh? Oh si claro –decía el peli rosa algo decaído al parecer no se quería levantar

-…claro –le dijo fríamente la peli roja con una mirada intimidatoria

-recuerden que venimos aquí por una misión así que bien Erza que es lo que sigue –reclamaba

Saber la maga celestial

-recuerdo que un señor me pidió que le buscase para obtener mejor información que la

Que podríamos obtener con otras personas

-ah bien entonces supongo que antes que nada deberías ir a buscarle –le dijo la rubia

Con una sonrisa en su semblante

-sola? Por qué si se supone que por algo vinimos en equipo? –dudaba la peli roja mas no por

Esa razón, si no que no quería alejarse del dragon slayer

-solo tú sabes cómo es ese hombre así que nosotros no seríamos de gran ayuda

Mejor será que nos quedemos aquí y prepararnos –decía mientras su semblante permanecía

Sin ningún cambio

-…bien tienes razón –le respondió un poco decaída pues en verdad tenía razón

-suerte Erza te estaré esperando –le animo el peli rosa

-si gracias Natsu –de inmediato se fue su tristeza y se notaba la felicidad en su rostro

Después de que Erza se fue Lucy vio que era el momento perfecto para iniciar

Su "plan perfecto" para tener al dragon slayer

-oye Natsu estar aquí hasta que vuelva Erza…no te parece algo aburrido? –le pregunto la rubia

-pues la verdad es que sí jeje estoy impaciente por ver si en verdad es un dragon –le respondió

El peli rosa mientras se recostaba en el sofá como si se muriese de aburrimiento

-bueno que te parece si emm salimos? –le preguntó tímidamente la maga celestial

-s-salir? Te refieres a t-tu y yo? –dudaba el peli rosa un poco sonrojado

-s-si o…no quieres? –oculto su mirada con su cabello para que no viese el resplandor

En sus ojos causado por las lágrimas que exigían salir

-n-no es que no quiera… -hasta él sabía porque había ocultado su mirada, él no entendía

Muy bien el porqué lloraba pero pensó que estando con ella se podría animar un poco más

-…sabes escuche que hay un restaurante muy bueno y tengo hambre así que me

Quieres acompañar a comer? –le preguntaba el dragon slayer quien en verdad tenía hambre

Y le gustaría tener compañía a la hora de la comida pero sin Happy eso era algo difícil

-por supuesto que quiero! –dijo la rubia mientras le invadía la felicidad por ser

Invitada a comer por la persona que ella quería y amaba

-bueno andando –le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano para llevarla a comer

-por qué actuaba tan extraño y ahora se ve tan linda… es pera que acabo de decir? –pensaba

El peli rosa prefiriendo olvidarlo e ir a comer pues sentía que se moriría de inanición

Después de saciarse de comida como bien se debe el dragon slayer opto por regresar al hotel

Pues no sabía cuándo volvería la peli roja y quería asegurarse de no hacerla esperar

-oye Natsu sabes no creo que Erza haya vuelto así que… que tal si damos una vuelta en lo

Que ella regresa? –le pregunto la maga celestial

-pero que pasa si regresa mientras estamos por ahí…se enojaría –le dijo rápidamente una excusa

Para no alejarse mucho del hotel

-venga será rápido y bueno no…no hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo siempre viene Erza

Y Gray y Wendy… sabes? Extraño cuando solamente éramos tu y yo –le decía con tristeza y

Ocultando su mirada

-…emm…oí que hay un bosque con un lago muy bueno donde podríamos pescar aunque se

Sentiría algo extraño sin Happy con nosotros no? Jeje –le animaba el peli rosa pues era un

Hecho que no le gustaba verla a ella ni a ninguno de sus amigos tristes

-sí claro pero espero poder pescar bien no solo por mí sino también por ti te aburres muy fácil

Y si se trata de pescar no eres el más paciente de todos –le respondía a los ánimos con una

Pequeña sonrisa y un tono más dulce y amigable

-bueno esas colinas que se ven por allá se ven perfectas para ver el atardecer no crees –le sugería

El dragon slayer a la rubia

-sí apuesto a que el atardecer se ve hermoso desde ahí bueno entonces vayamos a pescar

Si tenemos suerte será nuestra siguiente comida –le respondía la maga celestial con una gran

Sonrisa en su semblante

Tomaron sus cosas y partieron hacia el norte adentrándose en un gran bosque.

Después de unos minutos lograron avistar un lago hermoso con una gran vista sin dudar

El peli rosa se sentó a pescar pensando en que sería un buen regalo para su fiel amigo gato

Sin notar que su amiga rubia se le acercaba cada vez más hasta quedar sentados muy juntos

El uno al otro cosa que provocó un leve sonrojo en ambos pasado un tiempo decidieron

Que era hora de partir hacia las colinas que estaban cerca de ellos.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para el atardecer pues se veía como el sol se ponía con un

Resplandor hermoso

-…me preguntó si Erza ya habrá llegado –pensó el dragon slayer, quien estaba en lo correcto

Pues la peli roja les estaba buscando por la ciudad preguntándoles a los habitantes si

Los habían visto, guiándola hacia las colinas

-Natsu…debo decirte algo –le decía la rubia mientras se acercaba poco a poco al rostro del

Dragon slayer

-uh? Y qué es Lucy –preguntaba el peli rosa, se le notaba algo nervioso

Sus caras estaban a centímetros una de la otra poniéndolos tan rojos como las llamas

Del dragon slayer, pero había un espectador viendo la escena sin que ninguno se diese

Cuenta

-q-que están haciendo –se pregunto a sí misma la peli roja con un gran dolor y pesar en su corazón

Cosa que ella nunca antes había sentido, no con tanta intensidad

-y-yo…te amo Natsu –decía la maga celestial con unas lágrimas de felicidad pues creía que nunca

Sería capaz de confesar sus sentimientos a nadie más que a su gran amiga Levy

-L-Lucy yo… -no le dejo terminar lo que dijo pues la rubia conecto su frente con la suya poniendo

Sus rostros más cerca nunca mientras acercaba sus labios para darle un beso a quién amaba

* * *

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL EPISODIO! que pasará Natsu besará a Lucy, Erza intervendrá como soy algo cruel les dejo con la duda se acerca el fin de la historia y

creanme que no he olvidado al dragón jugara un papel importante para el final ;) como siempre dejen sus reviews si es posible pues eso me motiva a seguir :D


	6. Chapter 6 el final

-No…Natsu…no puedo ver esto… -pensó una peli roja con el corazón roto mientras empezaba

A correr hacia la montaña aunque ella bien sabía que se podría topar ahí

**FLASHBACK**

-Aquella criatura gigantesca la vi aterrizar en una de las montañas cerca de aquellas colinas –dijo

Un señor quién apuntaba a unas colinas, se podía ver el sol acercándose para ponerse

Un poco más lejos de la escena

-Entendido muchas gracias por la información señor –le respondió una peli roja quien tomaba

Sus cosas para ir a contarles la ubicación a sus amigos

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Lucy estaba a unos milímetros de que su deseo se cumpliera por fin besaría a su único amor

-Erza, eres tú? A dónde vas? –le preguntaba subiendo el tono cada vez más al ver como su

Amiga se alejaba

-debo seguirla –pensó el peli rosa o más bien hizo por reflejo propio

-No Natsu déjala seguro no es nada importante volvamos a lo que estábamos quieres? –seducía

La rubia al peli rosa sin tener ningún efecto

-No Lucy…si es ella para mí es importante –le contestó al empezar a correr hacia la dirección

Donde iba la peli roja

-Si te vas nunca más volveré a sentir algo por ti Natsu Dragneel –le gritó con dolor en su tono

La rubia ocultando su mirada con su pelo

-No me interesa Lucy…para mi tu solo eres una amiga solo eso, mi corazón es de Erza

De ella y de nadie más te quedas aquí o vienes conmigo no me importa pero ya no

Me detengas –le gritó el dragon slayer algo enojado, cosa que la rubia nunca había oído

No hacia ella

-…iré contigo…a donde sea Natsu…me correspondas o no…vamos –le dijo quitándose las

Lágrimas y regalándole una sonrisa

-bueno entonces sube –le respondió señalando su espalda

-vamos Natsu –le gritó con ánimo la maga celestial

-I SIR! –grito al empezar a correr más rápido que nunca había hecho

-lo dije, lo dije en verdad lo que siento por Erza es autentico nunca antes lo había sentido

Pero cuando estoy con ella el tiempo vuela y no puedo dejar de admirarla –pensó el peli rosa

Paso un tiempo que para el dragon slayer fue eterno pues por más que subía la montaña

No veía ni un rastro de la peli roja cuando por fin llegó a la cima se veía una enorme y

Obscura cueva que a cualquiera aterraría pero el peli rosa no sentía nada más que

Preocupación que ningún otro sentimiento podría entrar en el

-ERZAAAAAA! DONDE ESTAS!? –gritaba una y otra vez el dragon slayer

Cuando tuvo el presentimiento la sensación de que ella estaba dentro tomo un trozo

De algo que parecía ser madera y la encendió para usarla como antorcha y adentrarse en

Esa cueva que aparte de la sensación de que su amada estuviera ahí también le dio

Un sentimiento bastante familiar como si estuviera en su hogar

Al adentrarse más y más con su "antorcha" que pareciese gritar que ya no podía más

Se empezaron a oír unos ruidos extraños, empezaron a mirar a su alrededor con miedo

Pues cada vez veían sombras que pareciesen moverse, de pronto una especie de

Hombre lagarto con una espada filosa y oxidada unida al brazo se podía ver en sus

Ojos rojos y sus bocas babeantes sedientas de sangre que no venían a hablar

Rápidamente eran incontables

-Puerta de toro dorado yo te abro TAURUS –invocando a su espíritu vaca que como siempre

Antes de pelear admira el cuerpo de su ama

-KARYOU NO HOKOU KARYOU NO TEKKEN –se oía gritar repetidas veces pero seguían viniendo

Oleadas de enemigos sin importar a cuantos derrotaran

-Natsu adelántate! Esta es solo la entrada Erza podría estar en peores problemas –le gritó

Un poco cansada mientras lanzaba latigazos a los monstruos

Natsu no estaba del todo de acuerdo en dejarla sola con esas cosas pero tenía razón así que

Decidió confiar en el poder de su rubia amiga y se abrió paso a través de los enemigos

Casi había perdido de vista a su amiga solo podía ver monstruos volando por los ataques de la vaca

Pero no tenía tiempo para ver hacia atrás aún debía buscar a la peli roja exhalando fuego de vez

En cuando para alumbrarse un poco seguía corriendo sin parar, sus pulmones le rogaban por una

Pausa pero su corazón inmediatamente les rechazaba temía porque algo le hubiese pasado a su

Primer y único amor culpándose a si mismo por lo que está pasando pero pronto esos

Pensamientos se borraron de su cabeza al entrar en una sala enorme que era 80% agua y el resto

Tierra estaba iluminada naturalmente por un cristal raro de color azul era una buena vista pero

El no quería perder tiempo y buscaba algún lugar por donde siguiera el camino por más que

Buscaba no logro encontrarla pensó que seguiría por debajo del agua, aunque, la idea no le

Gustaba debido a la mala relación que tienen el fuego y el agua no le importó y se acerco a la

Orilla donde apenas iba a lanzarse en un clavado cuando algo enorme salió del agua no

Pudo ver con claridad pues inmediatamente recibió un duro golpe de lo que sea que fuese

Esa cosa y se estrello con el punto medio de la porción de tierra que había ahí

-auch auch auch que demonios fue eso más lagartijas? –se pregunto mientras revisaba

Que todo estuviese en su lugar cuando volteó hacia donde recibió el golpe y lo vio

Un enorme dragón pero al contrario de Igneel las escamas de este eran azules y celestes

No le importaba mucho pero luego vio lo que tenía en sus garras

-ERZAAAAAA! SUELTALA MALDITO! –grito desesperadamente el peli rosa

-jajaja por qué si ella ya no quiere estar cerca de ti mira escúchala –le dijo el dragón

-aléjate de mi Natsu…por siempre… -dijo la peli roja sin emoción alguna

-algo le hiciste…Erza no es así MI ERZA NO ES ASÍ KARYOU NO HOUKOU –gritó el dragon slayer

El dragón lo esquivo fácilmente y alejo a la peli roja de la pelea

-pero que modales los míos, pelear sin presentarme yo soy Aquaticus…EL DRAGON DEL AGUA!-

Le dijo el dragón intimidando al peli rosa pues el tenía la ventaja de elemento

-…no me importa…TE DESTRUIRÉ POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A ERZA! –lanzándose rápidamente

Contra el dragón PUÑETAZO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO, GARRA DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO

GOLPE ALADO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO ALIENTO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO usando muchas

De sus habilidades seguidas de una forma que causaría mucho daño y más porque no fallo ni

Uno sólo después de recibir ese daño el dragón se hizo hacia atrás

-nada mal muchacho nada mal pero olvidas…QUE SOY DE AGUA soy la pesadilla de Igneel

El siempre intentó vencerme y ahora tu que eres inferior a él intenta vencerme no me hagas

Reír prueba esto ALIENTO INFINITO DEL DRAGÓN DE AGUA

Era parecido al aliento de fuego del dragon slayer pero este era más grande y poderoso

Era imposible de esquivar o bloquear en ese lugar tan estrecho el peli rosa estuvo recibiendo

El ataque por 2 segundos y ya sentía como su vida se le escapaba de las manos

Pero una palabra, un nombre invadió su mente ERZA se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH FUEGO CARMESÍ DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO –con una fuerza inhumana

Avanzó a través de esa corriente interminable de agua y acercándose a él lo suficiente para

Usar la técnica que había mencionado y elevándose por encima de él

-TERMINEMOS CON ESTO! TECNICA SECRETA ESPADA CARMESÍ EXPLOSIVA DEL DRAGÓN

DE FUEGO! –gritó usando una de sus técnicas mas poderosas derrotando al dragón en ese

Momento la peli roja apareció en medio de la porción de tierra que estaba completamente

Mojada por el ataque del dragón del agua

-N-Natsu… por…por mi culpa…por mi culpa estás así de herido yo cause esto d-deberías alejarte

De mí solo te causaré más problemas mejor ve con Lucy…es mejor para ti… -se lamentaba la

Peli roja sin parar de llorar

-no me interesan estás heridas o las que me pueda causar no me interesa lo que haya sufrido

Y sufriré…mientras tu estés conmigo es imposible que sufra si tu estás conmigo el dolor

Desaparece…t-t-t….TE AMO –le dijo el dragon slayer al oír eso la peli roja lloró mucho más

Pero esta vez de felicidad esas palabras que siempre ha querido escuchar se las habían

Dicho

-N-Natsu…tu me haces siempre tan feliz…yo, yo, yo también te amo y siempre te amaré –le abrazó

Lo más fuerte que pudo pero con cuidado de que no lo lastimará, le correspondió el abrazo

Y el dragon slayer no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarla por detrás de la cabeza y besarla

Cosa que al parecer, fue más poderosa que los ataques del dragón del agua pues después del

Beso que duró todo lo que el aire les permitió cayó inconsciente a sus brazos, la peli roja

Escuchó el grito de auxilio de la rubia y fue en su ayuda dejando ahí al dragon slayer pues tardaría

Más si le llevaba cargado después de que se fuera el peli rosa recuperó la consciencia y volteó

Hacia su izquierda donde solo había una gruesa pared de roca pero para su sorpresa vio lo último

Que quería volver a ver en su vida, el dragón de agua estaba justo ahí pero al dragon slayer

No le quedaba fuerza alguna

-Aqua…Aquaticus que demonios…yo te había derrotado

-tranquilo Natsu no vengo a dañarte a ti o a tus amigos quería probar tu fuerza, resististe mi

Ataque más poderoso y me venciste ven conmigo, vivirás con nosotros los dragones y podrás

Volver a ver a Igneel

-p-pero y mis amigos? –le preguntó difícilmente el peli rosa justo llegaban las dos mujeres

Cuándo vieron la escena y se ocultaron pues no parecía una batalla

-solo tú eres digno acompáñame si quieres volver a ver a Igneel –le dijo seriamente el dragón

-no, no necesito volver a verlo si está Erza conmigo es más que suficiente –le respondió

-sabía que dirías eso, cuídate joven dragon slayer, le mandaré tus saludos a Igneel –le dijo

Felizmente mientras un haz de luz lo rodeaba para desaparecer de su vista

La peli roja quien presencio la escena corrió hacia él y le abrazo

-me preferiste a mí…gracias Natsu –besándole la mejilla y ayudándole a levantarse

Para salir del de la cueva y volver a su gremio.

Después de un largo viaje de vuelta a Magnolia se acercaban al gremio el peli rosa estaba

Ya en su estado de siempre

-hagamos esto oficial, y entremos como pareja…a menos que no quieras –le susurro la peli roja

-por supuesto que quiero –le respondió rodeándole con su brazo mientras la peli roja

le ayudaba a acomodarse bien después abrieron las puertas gritando HEMOS VUELTO

-espero que no les moleste si estamos más juntos que antes –dijeron al unísono

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que habría pasado en esa misión

-sabía que no iban a tardar –decía Mirajane relajadamente

-y para que les quede claro a todas las mujeres aquí presentes –gritó Erza confundiendo

Ligeramente a todos incluyendo a su peli rosa sacándole de dudas con un beso aún más

Largo que el que se habían dado en la cueva mientras Natsu lo recibía con mucho gusto

Abrazándola _**FIN**_

* * *

bueno se que fue más largo de lo normal pero pues para por fin terminarlo les agradezco a los que me apoyaron y me hicieron buenas review en especial a

leknyn quien me animo mucho a seguir con la historia :D


End file.
